Sex,Lies & the Orange County
by minniesnopittytattybell
Summary: After Lindsay has a rude encounter, she heads for a fresh start...but will her past seek her out? Includes rape, hurt, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Why was this happening to her, the way he looked at her, the enjoyment in his eye's, like daggers in her heart, she tried to think it was just like any other time, she was home in bed with a man who loved her, smelling his sweet sent

Why was this happening to her, the way he looked at her, the enjoyment in his eye's, they felt like daggers in her heart. She tried to think it was just like any other time, like she was home in bed with a man who loved her, smelling his sweet sent. But she wasn't at home; she couldn't smell Danny's sweet smell. All she could smell was paint, the stench of unwashed man and paint it was disgusting, but that was the least of her problems. She was in a dark ally not too far from home and he was there. She had been out for a walk in the rain to try and clear Danny from her mind, and he had grabbed her from behind and thrown her to the floor. She could tell she was bleeding but tried to ignore it.

_There she was lying beneath me. She was trying in vein to get away but she couldn't. She was so beautiful, she was soaking wet and this made her so much softer and sleek. I knew she was the one, I had seen her with that Danny guy last time they had me, and she was perfect then. I became obsessed and soon after I found out she was with Danny. But they have had had some bumps alone the road and tonight she walked out on him and right into me. The greatest thing in my life, the biggest mistake in theirs. _

As rain lashed down on them, he forced his tongue into her mouth. She began to cry and he could tell it, he could taste her salty tears. She wasn't wearing much, just a coat over jeans. He sat up straddling her waist and began to unbutton her coat, to reveal all she was wearing was a deep green tank top. He slipped his hands up her top and began to have a feel, and he liked what he felt. She was freezing cold, so he decided now was time to warm her up. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up taking his time to remove her top. Her bra was an even nicer surprise, silk white silk with read flowers

"A present" he whispered, as he began to kiss her neck while his hands played with her bra straps. He could hear her crying intensify as he reached for the clasp and slowly undid it. And there they were, the treat he waited so long for. He forced her back onto the floor and began to unbutton he jeans

"Please, please no" she begged, this he liked, the others had never begged, only screamed.

"But Lindsay, we've come so far and you've not had any objections yet" he sneered. He had noticed that she had brought her hands up to cover her breasts. She couldn't even respond to this, she just cried harder and harder as he brought her jeans down her legs running his hands up and down a few times. She was wearing matching underwear. He forced his tongue back into her mouth and removed the small slinky thong she was wearing, and then undressed himself whilst still kissing her. Once he was ready he trust forward, she cried and clawed at his back, but it was no use. He had her there and he was going to do this even if she didn't want to. He lifted his mouth from hers, his stale breath inbreeded into her. He wheezed and laughed evilly.

"Please, don't do this to me." She sobbed, as if it might work. He laughed even harder, working faster and becoming heavy and painful. Her body arched from him slamming down on her and thrusting into her. He loved the feel as her body shook with her sobs.

"You're not trying hard are you babes. Let's just hope Scarlet makes more of an effort." He cackled away to himself merrily. At this Lindsey sobbed and sobbed, unable to scream as his tongue found its way into her mouth and around her body…

**48 Hours Earlier**

The sun shined through the blinds onto Danny and Lindsay, who were snuggled up cosily in their king sized bed. As their eyes slowly fluttered opened, Danny turned and kissed Lindsay on her forehead.

"Morning Montana." He smiled. She stretched and snuggled back into him.

"Do we have to go to work today?" She moaned, looking at the clock and wishing she could fall back to sleep.

"Feel free to stay at home and loose your job, but someone's gotta pay the bills." Danny smiled, sitting up and wrapping a dressing gown around him. Moment's later four-year-old Scarlett skipped in and leapt onto the bed between her Mummy and Daddy.

"Mummy! I go to big kid school today, don't I!" She bounced excitedly. "And I will colour pictures, and play in the sand box, and meet new friends and I will read books." She beamed. "When can we go? I just can't wait."

"Well, lets get you out of those pyjama's kiddo!" Danny tickled her belly and Scarlett creased up giggling. Lindsay picked her up and carried her to her princess pink bedroom. Some time later she ran back into the bedroom to find Danny dressed for work.

"Daddy! Look at me!" Scarlett smiled, twirling around and showing off her new uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, black pinafore, red socks and little black shoes. Lindsay stood in the doorway and smiled, proud of the little girl her and Danny had brought up. She took Scarlett to get her new Barbie school bag ready and cooked her some porridge. Then Lindsay got ready for work herself and made sure the house was in order. Danny meanwhile watched the Sports Catch-Up 24hour.

"Daddy, when are we leaving?" Scarlett asked.

"Umm, soon Lettie baby." He smiled.

"Danny, come on, we don't want Scarlett to be late on her first day." Lindsay frowned.

"She won't. We'll go as soon as I know the score for the Yankees game." Danny said, half concentrating on his family, half on the TV. Time passed, the score of the game still not being revealed.

"Danny! We'll barely make it in time! Please, lets go!" Lindsay pleaded.

"It'll be here any minute! Just wait woman!" Danny snapped. Lindsay was shocked at his short temper and his sudden rudeness. She picked up Lettie and her stuff and stormed out.

"Linds, I'm-" but the door slammed shut.

In work Lindsay only shot daggers at Danny and never spoke a word to him. She focused on the case and stayed clear of her arrogant husband. Danny moped about and stayed rather quite. Flack came over and immediately felt the tension. He and Danny moved to another part of the scene.

"Ok, what's with you and Lindsay?" he asked.

"Oh, I snapped at her this morning. I didn't mean to be rude, she was just so impatient!" Danny sighed. "What was the score for the Yankees game?"

"Umm, they lost, 9-13."

"Oh ok. I never seemed to find it on Sports Catch Up."

"Yeah, they showed it at 6am and 11am, when you were asleep."

"Oh, well that's annoying."

They continued to process the lab in silence, when Lindsay walked over to Danny.

"Danny, I need you to pick up Lettie. I would do it, but I'm busy." Lindsay instructed.

"Ok, um…" But he just didn't know where to start his apology. Lindsay turned and left him speechless.

The team finished their work in the lab and got ready to go home. Lindsay left with Stella and as Danny went to leave Flack approached him.

"Hey, want to come back to mine. I recorded the Yankees game and I have a fridge of beer." Flack smiled.

"Well, I have nothing better to do." Danny looked t his departing wife.

Lindsay giggled with Stella as they sat in an expensive spa, the heads being massaged and their nails buffed. Lindsay jumped and her phone vibrated in her handbag. She scrambled to find it.

"Lindsay."

"Hello Mrs Messer, we were wondering when Scarlet will be collected from school?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lindsay left the spa straight away and headed towards Scarlett's school. Lindsay found Lettie playing with her doll in the main entrance. She jumped up when she saw her mum and leapt into her arms.

"Mummy! I thought you had left me here forever!" Lettie squealed.

"No darling, of course not." Lindsay smiled. She turned and saw an unhappy principle. She put Lettie down and followed her into the office.

"Now, we know it is Scarlett's first day so we understand it is different for you as well as her, but if we want her to settle nicely we want everything to run smoothly, and being collected half an hour too late does not fit in with that." The principle explained.

"I apologise, my husband was supposed to be collecting Scarlett today." Lindsay said.

"I try not to get involved in my pupils personal lives. Please, don't let this happen again."

"It won't, I promise."

Lindsay drove Lettie home, hearing all about her finger painting and her drawing. She produced a large sheet of white paper filled with a blue unicorn, only it was without a horn and with only two legs, but Lettie was adamant it was a unicorn.

"So do you like big kid school baby?" Lindsay asked.

"Well…no." she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why not?" Lindsay asked, growing slightly worried.

"Because my cookie got taken by a boy." Scarlett stropped. Lindsay sighed in relief that nothing major happened.

"Well, in school there will always be that few who are just plain mean. If this happens again though, I want u to tell me straight away, okay?"

"Yes mummy."

Later that evening Danny strolled in to find Lindsay and Lettie curled up on front of the TV.

"Daddy!" Lettie squealed, jumping up and leaping into his arms. "I painted you a picture."

"Really baby, let me see then." He smiled. Lindsay turned her attention back to the TV. Lettie jumped down and ran to her school bag, pulling out her distorted unicorn. Danny sat opposite and gave Lindsay a weak smile, which she returned with a dagger-sharp look.

"Linds, how long will I be in the dog-house?" he asked.

"Scarlett, why don't you go play with your dolls upstairs?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay mummy, I think Princess Polly needs a dress change for her wedding…" Lettie trailed off as she ascended the stairs.

"You'll remain in the dog house until you know what you did wrong and you're actually sorry." Lindsay spat.

"Yeah, I know. I made you and Scarlett late and didn't see her off at school." Lindsay laughed, shaking her head.

"You'll never see the bigger picture will you?"

"What else now?"

"Why should I give you the satisfaction of knowing? You'll only give me some lame excuse and apology and think everything's fine. Well we're far from happy families Danny!" her voice began to rise.

"Lindsay, if I don't know what I've done how can I change?"

"That's the problem, I don't believe you will." She sat down and sighed, wishing all her anger and tension would release from her.

"Find Linds, ignore me. The problem will just prolong and we'll be in the same place we started, but if being stubborn and moody and bringing our little girl up where most days we say no more than two words to each other is helping you in some way, then be my guest."

"You just don't care do you? You don't care about me, or Scarlett, or anyone other than yourself! You come home everyday, put your feet up and expect the house to sparkle by itself. You watch your sports expecting your dinner to appear in front of you. I do so much around here Danny Messer meanwhile you do nothing! You never lift a finger to help me out, you can't even pick up your own daughter!"

"Shit!" Danny swore.

"Yes, so that's why you're in the dog-house. A box of chocolates or a bouquet of flowers won't cut it this time. I what to see a different man in you." She stormed out slamming the door hard. Lettie crawled down from the stairs and hugged Danny tight, her wet cheeks against him.

"Daddy, why do you fight with Mummy? You make her upset." She sniffed.

"Well, Mummies and Daddies have a way of sorting things out. It's hard and upsetting, but in the end everything works out fine." He tried to smile, but his misery overcame him.

…

Lindsay wondered the streets, the cold, hard rain beating on her. The warm trickles of tears stung her harshly cold face but she wasn't ashamed to be crying. She didn't care what passers-by thought because she knew they had no idea what she'd been through. After a while the crying exhausted her and she realised she had walked a far bit. She leant up against the wall and wiped her face, though the rain only soaked it again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket but she ignored it. She couldn't handle another row with Danny. She thought of returning home, but she knew the tension would be unbearable, so she continued to march down the road. As she squinted, she believed she saw a green neon sign reading Motel. She staggered on, still sobbing, but someone stopped her in her tracks. Someone had other plans, and was she was going to follow them even if she didn't want to.

…


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter picks up where the start of chapter one left off

Once he was done he stood up redressed and left her on the floor she was crying and shivering. She looked broken, but it was worth it.

"Now Lindsay this is how this works, you say nothing to anybody and I wont harm a hair on Scarlett's little beautiful head, you talk and she will get the same as mommy" He said stooping down so he was at eye level with Lindsay, she couldn't look at him. She turned and threw up. "Are we clear" he continued. She nodded but he grabbed a fist full of hair

"Yes, we are clear" She whimpered

"Good, and if I were you I'd call Danny and tell him you need time to clear your head" He simply laughed and walked away.

She got herself dressed but couldn't stop crying she felt dirty and horrible, she couldn't go home. Lindsay walked out of the ally, she was two blocks from home and seven from Stella's place, she couldn't go there either. So she walked for about half hour until she found this small tired looking hotel, perfect.

*_*_*_*_*

Lettie had fallen asleep in Danny's arms, he was getting tired himself, but he couldn't sleep, not until Lindsay was home.

"Come on then baby, lets get you to bed" He whispered in Lettie's ear, he looked at the clock it was nearly two, she should be home by now, she was never out this late, they ha fought before, but she always came home she would always kiss Lettie even then if she slept in with her if she didn't want to see him. But two o'clock this was so unlike Lindsay. He settled Scarlett down in her bed and walked out, he needed to be in work in four hours was there much point sleeping, no not until Lindsay came home, he felt like a father waiting for his daughter to come in from her first date.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Lindsay sat on the bed she had had a long shower to remove all the trace off her body, and to try to was his feel off, but she couldn't. Danny was all she could think about,as much as she hated him on times, she needed him and there was no denying it Danny Messer was her life, and now when she needed him most he couldn't be there. She looked at the clock it was 3:30am, she knew he would still be awake, he always stayed until she came home, she remembered last time they had had a big fight, it was Lettie's third birthday he had forgotten the present and didn't make it home until gone ten that night which was just too late.

"_Danny she's our daughter, work cannot take priority anymore" Lindsay screamed _

"_Lind's, I couldn't get away we had this guy" _

"_And what about Scarlett, do you think she understood why daddy wasn't reading her Goodnight Moon" _

"_She's three years old" _

"_And what about when work next gets in the way, at prom, graduation, MARRIGE" _

"_Lindsay calm down, stop over reacting"_

"_I can't take this" and with that she walked out of the house. She walked for about half hour and then returned home. For Danny it was once again the worst half hour, he didn't know where she was, or what she was doing. He didn't sleep he just lay in bed waiting to hear the door and after a while it did. He got out of bed and quietly crept to the bedroom door and watched as Lindsay went into Scarlett's room and didn't come back out, he knew she needed to calm down and knowing she was safe and next door he returned to bed and slept._

_Lindsay had seen him that night, standing by the door and watching. She knew she had worried him but she was just to upset and couldn't help it. She cried herself to sleep that night, she couldn't go back in with him she was to angry. _

But now sitting here on the bed in this hotel all she wanted was to wrap herself in him and stay there forever and have him sing to her, like he used to when she was pregnant with Scarlett.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was four in the morning Lindsay wasn't home and Scarlett needed someone to look after her and take her to school while Danny had to work.

So he grabbed his cell and called Lindsay

"_Hi this is Lindsay I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and number I'll get back to you"_

"Linds its Danny I know you probably really don't want to talk to me right now but I just need to know your ok. So give me a call ok. I love you"

Danny threw this cell on the floor, where was she. He walked into Lettie's room and picked her up careful not to wake her grabbed her school bag and his work stuff and left the house.

*_*_*_*_*

Lindsay lay awake looking up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep every time she did she saw him, his smile his eyes. She hated him, but most of all she hated the way she made it so she could go near Danny. She looked at the clock for what felt like the millionth time it was 4:45am Danny would be in work she could go home, shower and cuddle up in bed. Lindsay stood up grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room.

When she arrived home it was clear Danny hadn't slept and not woken Lettie up before he left. She walked straight into the bathroom stripping off and jumping in the shower. She turned up the shower to as hot as it would go she wanted the water to burn his touch off of her skin, after about quarter of an hour she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed her clothes, placed them in a carrier bag and hid them in the back of her closet. She got dry and dressed and went to get food. Flicking on the TV she flopped herself down on the couch and began to watch Maid in Manhattan, it was her favourite movie perfect chance to settle down and have a good cry about how terrible her life was and how it was only going to get worse, as she kept lying to Danny, she had to, his words played over and over in her mind

"_you say nothing to anybody and I won't harm a hair on Scarlett's little beautiful head, you talk and she will get the same as mommy"_

After some time she felt her eyes beginning to close and she let sleep consume her.

**A/N so what do you think, review if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsay woke suddenly, pushing the blanket off her. As she calmed herself down and orientated herself she reminded herself that he wasn't here, he wasn't near her. She began to cry, wanting this to end. He would always be there, in her dreams and nightmares, in her thoughts. As her crying ceased, she looked down at the chocolate brown blanket on the floor. Danny must have tucked her in when she was asleep. Looking at the clock on the wall it read 5:30. He must have come home in his lunch. Suddenly Lindsay remembered Scarlett. She jumped up and grabbed her handbag, pulling out her cell. Ignoring the messages she dialled Danny's number.

"Lindsay?" he answered.

"Hi. Where's Scarlett? She should be home from school-" she started, he cut her off.

"Lind's, it's fine, I've got my mother to pick her up. If you want you could pick her up, or I've got Mom to drop her home at 7:00. You were asleep, I didn't know how long you would be out for." Lindsay smiled; she filled with warmth and love just hearing his voice.

"I may get her in a bit. I'm going to do some stuff. I love you." Danny paused; she could tell he was shocked. Usually she wouldn't have been talking to him at this point after last night's big fight, but after the night she had, she couldn't act normal. All she wanted was him to make her feel safe.

"I love you too Montana." She grinned, hanging up. She decided to cook dinner. Walking into the kitchen she opened the fridge, having a look around. At that moment she heard three knocks at the door and something being pushed through the letterbox. It was too late for that to be the postman. She walked to the door and swung it open, hoping to be able to see who posted it, but they had gone. Closing the door she picked up the lilac envelope. _Lindsay _was handwritten on the back. Her heart skipped a beat, was this Danny? Then as she pulled the letter out and scanned it quickly her heart stopped. Those words were down in writing, although they echoed in her head all the time, "say nothing or your daughter will get the same as you". As the fear shivered down her she remembered him on her, in her and gasped, dropping the letter. Falling to the floor she wept, her whole body shaking. This was too much and she hated it. He was everywhere she was, in her thoughts and now giving her letters. He knew where she lived, and he would never leave her alone, ever. Still crying, she thought, why me? Why carry on living this nightmare? Then she looked up and saw a family picture taken two Christmases ago of her, Danny and Scarlett. Two people that meant the world to her loved her, and nobody could come between that, at least she thought…

She calmed herself down, reaching forward and picking up the letter. Taking a deep breath she began to read it, telling herself to be strong and beat this.

Lindsay

_I'm sure I'm in your thoughts; I made sure I wouldn't be forgotten easily. I sent this to refresh your memories, let you replay them again and again as I have. I will know if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, including lover boy Danny. And remember, say nothing or your daughter will get the same as you, or perhaps worse. She's a pretty little thing, Scarlett is. I'm sure a good mother like you won't let a single hair on her head be harmed, will you?_

_I will write soon_

_DJ Pratt_

_P.S I am watching you…_

Lindsay couldn't take it anymore and let herself cry until she was curled up into a ball, shaking, no more tears to be shred.

A/N- Hey, we've been thinking and we wanted to know which show, if any, you wanted to cross this open with. Please choose and review

**OC**

**Bones**

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

**Criminal Minds**

**One Tree Hill**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the votes on the poll, it's still open for those who want a say ******Chapter 5

Scarlett waited outside her house; her Nan in the car on the road, making sure someone was home. She knocked again, thinking her mum might not have heard her. Finally she heard the front door unlock and Lindsay came out, wrapping her arms around her. Then Lindsay waved to Danny's mum and she drove off. Scarlett noticed straight away the puffy red eyes her mum had. When Lindsay noticed what she was looking at she turned away quickly.

"Have you been crying mummy?" She asked, her large eyes staring steadily and worried.

"No Lettie, you see mummy's been ill and that caused my eyes to get all itchy."

"Oh. Ok then. What's for dinner? I hope it's pancakes, I love pancakes."

"Hmm, do you think Daddy will let us eat pancakes for dinner?"

"Yeah! Daddy loves pancakes too."

"Let's go make some pancakes then." Lindsay smiled, tickling Scarlett's stomach.

……

After much giggling and not so successful pancake making, Danny had returned home to find Lindsay and Lettie cuddling on the sofa and watching an old Disney film. He smiled from the doorway, Lindsay turning around and gesturing him over. He sat next to Lindsay and hugged her in. Lettie looked up.

"Me too!" she jumped up and sat on Danny's lap, Lindsay and Danny laughing. Lindsay couldn't stop smiling, no matter what happened she had her family, and if it meant not telling Danny what she wanted to most, she would protect them.

……

That night Danny and Lindsay were kissing in bed when suddenly he started to pull her top off. All she could see was him in the alley, on her. She freaked out, jumping out of bed and backing away.

"What's wrong?" Danny looked worried.

"I can't," she sobbed. "Not tonight, I can't." Danny was confused, something was wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on what it could be.

"Come here." She walked cautiously to him and he wrapped his arms around, suddenly making her feel safe again. "Now something's wrong, you can tell me." He felt her tense up. Lindsay felt a huge urge to tell him, to half her pain, let him tell her everything would be fine and he would keep her and Scarlett safe, but she knew that would be a big mistake.

"I'm fine, really I am." She looked into his eyes and tried to force a smile.

That night Lindsay felt safe in Danny arms, although not matter how close she cuddled in she couldn't escape the nightmares she saw when her eyelids dropped. She had very little sleep and was extremely tired when the alarm woke her up. She jumped in the shower and tried to get the feel of him off her, the feel which crept make to her memory in the night. She wanted to stay at home that day, her eyes heavy with drowsiness, but after yesterdays letter all she wanted was to stay close to Danny. They both dropped Lettie off to school together and went to work. That day Lindsay wasn't really focused on the case, Danny kept asking her questions but her mind was somewhere else.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked after she made the third attempt to type 'gun shot residue' without any mistakes. She smiled and nodded at him, but Danny wasn't convinced. "You're not, hmm, you know." He glanced down at her stomach.

"No! No, I'm not, I'm fine." Danny sighed. He glanced at his watch.

"God, we better go pick up Lettie, I don't think her head teacher likes us too much.

"Okay then." Lindsay wrapped up what she was doing and they left the building, saying goodbye to all the team first. On the drive back from Scarlett's school, Angell rang Lindsay,

"Hey Linds, me and Flack were wondering if you and Danny wanted to pop around later, I'm cooking and Flack just gone to get some drinks."

"Yeah that sounds awesome, about seven?"

"Yeah that's fine. You gonna call a babysitter?" Lindsay's heart stopped as the thought of leaving her daughter with a stranger all night dawned on her.

"Err, what's Adam doing tonight?"

"Well, he said he's watching the game with some mates…"

"So he's at home all night?"

"Yep." They both laughed. "See you at seven?"

"Yeah see you then." Lindsay snapped down her phone.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

"Flack and Angell want us round theirs for seven for some food and drink. Scarlett will probably be going to Adams." Lindsay smiled.

"Sounds good."

…

Lindsay kissed Scarlett goodbye and turned to Adam. "You have my cell incase any things wrong, though it should be fine." She could Adam stressing over the many things that could possibly go wrong. "Ring me if anyone calls at the door, okay." She added sternly.

"You expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No, just ring, okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Have fun." And Lindsay turned and walked towards the car.

"Bye!" Danny shouted from the window. "Do you reckon he will be okay? He looks pretty scared." Danny laughed.

"He'll be fine. He's looking after Lettie at home so she should easily entertain herself.

…

Hours passed and Adam had been everything from a doctor to a teacher, a dog to a father of a plastic doll. He was stressing out now, the game of hide-and-seek Scarlett started had resulted in him losing her. He had searched top to bottom of the entire house but couldn't find her, and was imagining the reaction Lindsay would have she came home and her daughter was gone. After another good look he reluctantly rang her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Linds, right, don't freak out, but I think I lost your daughter."

"What! How? Did someone take her? Did you follow him…"

"No, no, we were playing hide-and-seek and I can't find her anywhere." Adam was sweating now, she hated him, and he knew it.

"Oh! Is that all? She'll be behind the bathroom door; it's her favourite place." Lindsay sighed. Adam ran to the bathroom and sure enough he found Lettie behind the door in fits of laughter.

"Found her. Bye." Adam hung up.

…

Lindsay and Danny had a good night at Angell and Flacks and had to call a taxi, as they might have had a bit too much to drink. Danny didn't care, its was Friday he thought. There was no work in the morning and no reason to be up early. He could have a lie in with his two girls, even if Lindsay wouldn't tell him what was up. When the taxi dropped them outside the house they could see Letties beaming face in the window. The door opened and Adam met them on the path. Danny said his thanks then walked inside to meet his little girl.

"This was posted for you." Adam passed her a baby blue envelope with a handwritten _Lindsay_ on the front. She took it and stuffed it in her pocket, trying to hide her fear. "Is everything okay…"

"Yes Adam, I'm fine. Thank you for tonight, we owe you." Lindsay gave him a quick hug and hurried back to the house, leaving Adam standing there confused.

Lindsay held back the tears of fear until she reached the bathroom, holding the letter in quivering hands and debating whether or not she really wanted to read what he had to say. After a long time she heard Danny come upstairs and knew whatever happened she was safe, so slowly she roughly tore the envelope open, and read what was waiting inside…

…

**As I said, poll is open and we'd love to know which show you'd like us to cross over with ******


End file.
